


Always Yours

by ltabor30



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltabor30/pseuds/ltabor30
Summary: Lucy Chen was halfway through the police academy when she bumped into a random guy at a random bar. Tim Bradford decided to go out to unwind for the first time in months. The random girl he meets at the random bar tilts his world on its axis.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for awhile and decided to just run with it. What if, instead of Lucy secretly dating Nolan, she was dating Tim Bradford instead? Would she have a different T.O? Would they stay together? What of Isobel? This story does change a few things, but for the most part follows the show. I'm starting the rewrite of season 1 and going episode by episode. I'll try to have a new chapter out once a week. I do have a 6 month old, so I put an emphasis on try. Please leave comments; I'm a collector of sorts with them. 
> 
> Read and Enjoy!!

Lucy Chen took her shot and placed her glass back on the table. She smirked at Jackson West and John Nolan before eyeing the small bar, “We should only take one more guys. We have a round of classes in the next 12 hours.”

Jackson and Nolan both agreed before ordering glasses of water. As the waiter was getting their order, Lucy glanced around the bar and perked up when she saw a rugged guy nursing a beer at the bar. He glanced up and smiled at her as his eyes slid over her face and down her short frame. She grinned back and rose an eyebrow, before nudging Jackson in the ribs. 

Her voice took on an excited edge as she eyes the mysterious guy across the room, “Let’s do a round of karaoke Jackson.”

He turned to Lucy with an excited smile, “Alright. My pick this time though.”

Lucy jumped out of her seat, keeping her sights on the bar as she moved to the stage with Jackson hot on her heals. She bit her lip just as Jackson joined her on the stage. She grinned as The Backstreet Boys ‘Everybody’ began to blast from the speakers. She smiled wider when the guy from the bar looked her way. She began to dance with Jackson as the chorus sounded out and the beat picked up. She kept her eyes locked at the bar and grinned when the guy smirked at her. As her and Jackson finished the song she watched as the guy from the bar rose his glass as if to toast her before taking a long drink. 

She hopped off the stage and made her way to the bar. She wasn’t disappointed when the object of her attention slipped in the empty seat next to her. His voice was rough and sent chills down Lucy’s spine, “Not bad up there. You come here often?”

Lucy grinned and let her eyes drink him in. She was pleased to see that he was even more attractive up close. She took in his short hair, chiseled jawline, kind eyes, and soft smile. She found herself grinning as she nodded back to the table where John and Jackson sat. Her voice, soft and inviting, “Every other Friday night. My two friends and I like to take a break from classes when we can.”

She watched as the guy rose an eyebrow and took another drink from his glass, “What are you going for?”

Lucy bit her lip and shrugged, trying not to divulge too much to a stranger, “You could say I’m getting involved in criminal justice,” she paused and bit her lip before she took a sip of her water, “I’m Lucy, by the way.”

She watched as the guy took another sip of his beer and grinned, “Sorry, I’m Tim,” he stuck out his hand for Lucy to shake. He grinned when her hand slipped into his. He gave it a gentle shake before eyeing his phone. He turned back to Lucy and shrugged, “I’m not used to talking to a pretty woman like you, I lost my manners for a second.”

Lucy rolled her eyes at his cheesy as hell line and shrugged, “it’s okay. I can forgive you this once; just as long as you have impeccable manners from now on.” 

Tim nodded and slid his phone towards Lucy with a hopeful gaze, “So I might see you again then?”

Lucy grinned and shrugged coyly, “Maybe. If you happen to come across this bar again.”

Tim slid his phone a bit closer with a raised eyebrow, “How about we trade numbers and we can make it a point to see each other again?”

Lucy grinned and traded phones. She watched him as he typed in his number and slid her phone back towards her with a grin, “I promise, I’m not a crazy stalker or some serial killer.”

Lucy eyed Tim with a critical eye and shrugged, “You don’t strike me as the type. You seem like a straight arrow, someone who has morals and likes to follow the rules.”

Tim rose an eyebrow and smirked, “You have me pegged so well.”

Lucy grinned and shrugged until she felt a shadow loom over her. She waved Jackson and John over with a grin. She glanced at her phone and bit her lip, “I would love to keep up this conversation, but I really need to get to bed. I have to study for an exam Monday morning.” 

Tim nodded as he watched her leave with her two companions. He stood and weaved his way through the crowd and caught up with her just as she was climbing in the driver side of a 1977 Datsun. He rubbed the back of his neck as he bent down so that he was at eye level with her through the window, his voice hopeful as he grinned at her, “How about you and I have breakfast tomorrow morning? I know a place around the corner from where I live. It’s public and you’ll be around a lot of people.” 

Lucy breathed a quiet laugh as she stared in his dark eyes. She shrugged, figuring it wouldn’t hurt to at least meet him somewhere, “Sure. Tomorrow morning at eight o’clock. Just send me an address.” 

Tim grinned as he nodded and watched as she drove off. He sent her the address and grinned as he walked to his car and headed home for the night.  
They met for breakfast the next morning and every few days after that. 

Lucy smiled as she glanced through all of their text messages and emoji symbols from the last few months. She tried not to get too distracted as she studied for her final exam. She bit into a cherry rope as Jackson and Nolan quizzed her on various police codes and protocols. She huffed when Jackson snapped his fingers to get her attention, “Lucy, we have one more day until we start at Mid-Wilshire. Exams pending of course. We can’t lose focus now. Tim can do without you for a couple of days.”

Lucy sighed and slammed her book shut, trying to ignore Jackson and his preaching. She shook her head and grabbed her phone, “Jackson, we’ve studied and studied and studied. I don’t think we can cram anymore into our skulls. The only thing we can do now is relax, take the exam tomorrow, and Monday go into work.” 

Jackson and John glanced at each other as Lucy grabbed her things and shoved them into her bag, “I’m going to go to Tim’s.”

Jackson grinned and shook his head, “I’m sure he can help you relax.”

Lucy shook her head and waved before going to her car. She sent a text to Tim and made her way to his place before it got too late. He grinned when she arrived before tugging her into the apartment. She sighed as his lips descended on her neck and all thoughts of exams and new jobs fled her mind.  
Two days later Lucy found herself shoving her car up a hill, not even two hours after seeing Tim for breakfast. Thinking of Tim and his hands and lips on her skin caused her cheeks to warm. She was broken out of her thoughts as a guy came towards her with a sly grin. She rose an eyebrow as he showed her his gun in his waistband. She grinned as she slammed him on the hood of her car before placing cuffs on him. She smirked as she tugged him into the police station and took him to the front desk. She handed him over to the officer at the front desk before making her way into the women’s locker room. 

She was making her way to roll call when Jackson saddled up beside her with a slight frown on his face. He tugged her into a corner and glanced around quickly, “Why didn’t you tell me and Nolan that your boyfriend was a fellow cop? Here at Mid-Wilshire?”

Lucy’s eyes grew wide before shaking her head, “You must have him confused with someone else Jackson. I mean sure, our jobs never came up,” she paused and shrugged, “we were always too busy with talking about everything else, actually. He seemed like he didn’t want to talk about work and I didn’t really want to talk about the academy. That’s just something we never brought up.” 

Jackson shook his head and continued walking towards the conference room, “Yea well, I swear it was Tim in the locker room.”

Lucy shook her head, suddenly feeling nervous, before walking into roll call. She made her way to the front and squeezed in between Nolan and Jackson with a sigh. She bounced her leg up and down and blew out a breath as the Sargent came walking in. She listened as he welcomed the ‘new blood’ and cringed when he announced their training officers. 

Sargent Grey smirked as he rattled of the pairing, “Lopez you get the hot shot, Bradford you get our legend, and Bishop you get the forty year old rookie.” 

Lucy turned to see her training officer and she felt her jaw drop when her eyes locked on Tim’s. She cringed at his scowl and bit her lip before glancing down at her notepad. She felt her stomach twist in knots when she realized she was essentially dating her superior. She blew out a breath as she prepared herself to work with a stranger. She was walking towards the garage when she felt a hand grab her shoulder and steer her towards a door at the end of the long hallway. She glanced up and relaxed when she saw that it was Tim. She cringed when he opened up the door and gently shoved her inside. 

She blinked when he flicked on the light to reveal a supply closet. She took a breath, but was stopped by Tim’s voice, rough and demanding, “Why didn’t you tell me you were in the police academy?” 

Lucy blinked and shook her head and shrugged, “You never asked. It never came up. Would it have changed anything? And what about you? What are the chances you’re a cop? A training officer no less.”

Tim leaned back on the opposite wall and shook his head, letting out a ragged breath, “No. It wouldn’t have changed anything, Lucy. The chances that you and I would be in the same division was pretty slim,” he shrugged and grinned, “Coincidently we work in the same division. It would be a bit different if I was your T.O. Thankfully, I’m not.” 

Lucy blinked before letting out a relieved breath, “So you’re not mad?”

Tim grinned and shook his head, “I was more shocked then anything. We can’t help that we dated before you were a cop.”

“So we don’t have to say anything to anyone?”

Tim shook his head, “I’m not your T.O so it’s no one’s business. We just need to keep things professional at work. You can do that, can’t you Officer Chen?”

Lucy grinned and rose an eyebrow, “Of course. Officer Bradford.”

She tried hard not run her hands up his chest as she passed him to get to the door. She swung it open and went towards the garage. She blew out a nervous breath as she came face to face with Angela Lopez. 

Angela rose an eyebrow and motioned for them to go towards the supply desk. Lucy grabbed the go bags and guns before making her way through to their squad car. She slid into the passenger seat as she waited for Angela to join her. 

The morning passed quickly until they were radioed in for backup for Jackson and Tim. She held her breath as they pulled up on Jackson and Tim, afraid at what she’d see. At seeing crimson staining the asphalt, Lucy darted out of the car and moved quickly between the cars until she was next to Tim. Her eyes searched him over for injuries and felt her heart stutter when she felt blood seep through his uniform shirt and through her fingers. She briefly brushed her hand over his head to try and comfort him, but realized she needed to do something other than hold his hand, as painful as it was. 

She locked eyes with Tim for a split second before she aimed and fired at the suspect. She ignored the thrill of hitting her target in the leg before she crawled back towards Tim. She was shocked at his rough voice directed towards her, “Don’t worry about me, boot. Run after him.” 

She sucked in a breath before darting off after the suspect. After she tackled him to the ground and cuffed him she brought him back to the shop that her and Lopez claimed. As she was shutting the door, locking the suspect in, she went over to Tim who was on a stretcher. 

Her voice shaky as she addressed him quickly, “You’re going to be okay. Right?”

Tim gritted his teeth as pain exploded in his side again. He didn’t want to scare her, but damn it she needed to be a cop, “I’ll be okay, boot. Don’t worry about me.”

Lucy nodded, knowing that Tim the cop was addressing her. She tried to smile, but didn’t quite succeed. She watched as Tim was loaded in the back of the ambulance and taken to the closest hospital. 

She bit her lip as she tried to concentrate on the paperwork in front of her. Her mind was instead with Tim and how he was holding up. She eyed the clock and sighed when she was able to punch out. She grabbed her bag from her locker and breathed out slowly as she made her way to her car. She ignored Jackson and Nolan’s calls as she made her way to the hospital. 

Lucy bit her lip as she slowly approached Tim’s room. She glanced around quickly and stood at the door making sure no one from the station was there. When she was sure that Tim was alone she quietly slipped in his room. She breathed a sigh of relief when he looked to be sleeping. She tossed her bag beside his bed and pulled the large chair as close to the bed as she could. She breathed out slowly as she gently took his hand in her own. She marveled at how much larger his hands were than hers. She was stroking gentle circles on the back of his hand when she felt him squeeze her hand as if to reassure her. She glanced up and her eyes locked with his. 

She smiled as she leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead gently. She stroked his hair as she pulled back, “I’m so glad you’re okay Tim. You about gave me a heart attack.” 

Tim grinned back groggily, his voice heavy with sleep, “Part of the job Lucy. It’s something that we’ll have to get used to.” 

Lucy sighed and nodded; knowing that he was right. It would take an adjustment for both of them to breathe a little easier at work when they were called out to scenes and disputes. She watched him as he slowly tried to sit up and cringed when he winced, “Maybe you shouldn’t sit up like that yet Tim. The wound is still too new.”

Tim grunted as he eased himself back down against the pillows, “Yea, probably right,” he turned to where Lucy was and took in her tired eyes and winced knowing that she had just endured a hectic first day and felt guilty that she was sitting with him when she should be resting up for her next shift, “Thank you, Lucy for coming to check on me. I appreciate it baby, but you should probably get home so you can rest up for your shift tomorrow.” 

Lucy winced before grabbing his hand again, “I probably won’t sleep too much without you. I’m kinda used to you now.” 

Tim grinned and nodded, “At least try. For me.”

Lucy nodded and stroked his hair again before grabbing her things and walking out the door. 

Tim watched her go with tired eyes and sighed. He knew they were in too deep to really stop what they had going. Begrudgingly he was a bit too selfish to end things, not when things were so good; so different from what he had and experienced with his ex. She was an amazing woman who had a need to prove herself; a love for classic cars that he really couldn’t understand; a giving heart who would stop at nothing to help the little person. That could be why he like her so much. That and her quirky fun personality. He sighed again as he closed his eyes. He’d let thoughts of Lucy and their relationship lull him into sleep; everything else could wait until he got better.


	2. Chapter Two

Lucy moaned as she slowly rolled out of bed. She let her eyes travel to Tim’s side of the bed and sighed, missing his deep voice in the mornings, his body heat at night. She shook herself as she got dressed and grabbed her keys. She was hoping to get Tim from the hospital, but didn’t want to push her luck, knowing how stubborn he could be. She decided to grab breakfast at their café before texting him anyway. She was pulling in the parking lot of Holly’s when her cellphone beeped. She grinned when she saw Tim’s name across her screen. She swiped her finger and read the short message. 

Hey, babe. Talia and Angela manhandled me into taking me home, so I’m having breakfast at Holly’s already. I’ll pay for lunch if we happen to be in the same area.

She bit her lip and pulled her hood over her head, hoping to avoid seeing Lopez and Bishop before starting her shift. She breathed out before climbing out of her car and going inside. She glanced around the room and bit her lip as she saw Tim in a back booth with his fellow officers. She grinned a little as she watched him stir his coffee and slouch in his seat. She went to the counter and waved at the waitress that always served her and Tim before silently groaning, knowing that having her and Tim in the same place they frequented off shift with other co-workers was a bad idea. She tapped her foot as she waited for her pick up order. She sighed gratefully when she received her food and tried to make it to the door before Lopez or Bishop could notice she was there. 

She was about to pull the door open when Lopez’s voice rang out across the small café, “What are you doing here boot?”

Lucy cringed before turning around with a smile, ”Just grabbing breakfast before my shift starts.”

Lopez rose an eyebrow and waved her over before motioning her to their table, “Take a seat boot, we don’t bite.” 

Lucy tried to smile and glanced around the table before sinking into the seat slowly. She eyed Talia who was glancing at her with suspicion and Tim trying to keep his distance. She let her eyes take in the shadows under his eyes and the slight frown marring his handsome face. Lucy found herself wanting to smooth them away. She shook herself when Lopez’s voice broke through her train of thought.

“What do you got in the bag boot?”

Lucy shrugged and started taking out her breakfast, “Just a BLT sandwich and coffee.”

Lopez nodded before glancing at her phone, “Make sure it lasts until lunch; it’s going to be a long morning.”

Lucy nodded as she took her food from the bag. She almost jumped when she felt Tim’s hand on her knee. His voice broke the silence that took over the table, “Fill me in on what’s been going on at work. I need some kind of action in my life while I’m laid up, healing from my gunshot wound.”

Lopez smirked and rolled her eyes as she took a drink of coffee, “because work is the only action you get Bradford. Tell me, when was the last time you got laid, huh? Must not be getting any if you’re asking about work.”

Tim narrowed his eyes, thinking of the night before he got shot. He thought of Lucy’s dark eyes in the candlelight of his bedroom, of her wicked grin as she glanced over her shoulder, daring him to come closer to claim his prize. He shoved Lucy’s soft sighs and moans out of his head before crossing his arms menacingly, “I didn’t know my personal life was your business Lopez.” 

Lopez tossed her head back and laughed, “The fact that you’re so uptight about it is answer enough for me,” she paused as he eyes slid to Lucy who was occupying herself with her food and phone, trying not to be part of the conversation. She rose an eyebrow at that before turning back to Tim. “to answer your question, nothing major is happening other than Wrigley working with West like you requested.”

Tim grunted before leaning back in the booth. He sighed, rubbing his side before taking a glance at Lucy. She seemed tense and he wanted nothing more than to reassure that he was okay and that they were in a good place, despite the environment at work and the tense atmosphere of the table. He slowly ran a hand down her thigh and grasped her knee before eyeing Lopez, “I think its about time we leave, Lopez. Don’t want to keep Chen away from getting to the station.”

Lopez rose an eyebrow before nudging Talia and glancing at her phone, “I think for once, Bradford is right, we should finish up before heading into the station.”

Tim sighed before taking a sip of his coffee, “You don’t have to wait for me, I live not even a hundred yards from the building. I don’t need my hand held like a kid.” 

Lopez and Bishop shared an eye roll, knowing that picking Tim up from the hospital was a lucky chance in and of itself. They shrugged before Lopez grinned, “At least text us when you get home.”

Tim sighed and nodded, wanting them to leave so that he could have a few minutes with Lucy before her shift started. He sighed quietly when the door closed behind his two friends. He waited until their cars were out of the parking lot before turning to Lucy with a grin, “Now that we’re essentially alone, I can do this.”

Lucy grinned as Tim’s lips claimed her own in an all too brief kiss. She sighed and ran a hand through his short hair before cupping his rough jaw, “Will you let me take you home?”

Tim glanced at his watch and grinned, seeing that they had a little extra time before Lucy’s shift started. He nodded as he gently nudged her out of the booth. 

Lucy moaned as Tim gently pressed his body into hers. She tried to be gentle as she ran her hands up his sides and around to his back. She was broken out of her haze by her ringing phone. When she saw that it was Jackson calling her she gasped and checked the time. She sighed when she saw that she had just enough time to make it into work. 

She sighed as she glanced at Tim, her voice sad as she glanced his way, “I have to go.”

Tim nodded as he slowly rubbed at his side, “Yea, don’t want to be late. Lopez and Bishop might raise a couple eye brows if you are. Especially today.” 

Lucy nodded as she rose up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on Tim’s cheek, “I’ll come by after shift to see how you’re doing.”

Tim smiled, feeling warm at the prospect of having someone worry about him. He sighed as he watched her leave. When he heard her footfalls descend the stairs he collapsed on the couch to try and get some sleep. 

Lucy rushed out of the locker room and ran into Jackson and John on her way to roll call. She ignored the smirk from Jackson and pushed her way to her seat. She ignored Lopez and Bishop throughout the brief, but couldn’t shake the feeling of their eyes boring into the back of her skull. She wondered briefly if they had figured out her secret with Tim, but brushed it off. If they had known they would have confronted her about it. 

She blew out a breath as she grabbed her and Lopez’s gear and made her way to the shop. She was broken out of her thoughts as the driver side door slammed shut. She tried not to show her surprise when Lopez appeared in the car. 

Lopez glanced at her rookie with a critical eye before pulling out of the garage. She had a niggling feeling that something was off about her, but pushed it to the side for the sake of the shift. She would continuing watching her over the coming days and weeks to see if anything stuck out. She gripped the steering wheel as they patrolled the city for most of the morning. She rose an eyebrow when a call came over the radio for a disturbance at a church downtown. She nodded to Lucy to show them as responding. 

Lucy breathed out as she made her way into the place of worship. Her muscles tightened as she noticed the splintered pews and torn books laying around. She gripped her Taser before approaching slowly. What felt like hours later, Lopez and her wrestled the suspect down the stairs and into their squad car. She hoped that they could make their way back to the precinct unscathed. That notion was destroyed when the suspects boot clad foot connected with her jaw during processing. She sighed as she made her way into the break room to find some ice. She jumped when her phone buzzed alerting her of an incoming text message. She ignored it as she tried to rummage through the freezer, but jumped again when Lopez’s voice boom through the room. “Come on boot, suck up the pain and let’s go; we have another call.” 

Lopez glanced at Lucy’s phone and edged closer to see what was on the screen. She pressed her lips together when Tim’s name flashed across the screen. She filed that thought away for later and moved out towards the garage and hoped the rest of the day would go by without any trouble. 

Lucy sighed as the shift came to a close. She was walking out of the locker room when Lopez approached her, looking serious as her voice took on a hard edge, “I know about you and Tim; kinda hard not to notice if you know what to look for," she paused at Lucy's confused face, but continued on, wanting to let her know that she had noticed things, "your concern for someone you just met when he was shot, the fact that you show up at the same place this morning and the fact you have his number in your phone and you've barely spoken to him since you've started here.nYou need to put the breaks on it. If you want to have a fare go at this job, you can’t be dating a man who is essentially your superior, much less a TO,” she paused, trying to ease the sting with her next words, “if what you have is real, he’ll be waiting for you when you’re finished the probationary period with the force.”

Lucy bit her lip, feeling exposed and vulnerable. She shook her head, trying to clear her rapid thoughts, “So I should what? Break up with him?”

“What you do with my advice is up to you. I’m just warning you that if you continue what you have going with Tim, you won’t go anywhere in the LAPD; you’ll be known as the cop who slept her way through training. Even though he isn’t your TO, you’ll have that over your heard. I know its not fair, but its how it is for us women, trying to make it in a man’s profession.” 

Lucy let out a shaky breath and tightened her grip on her bag, “I….If that’s all, I should probably go.”

Lucy shoved her way past Lopez and made her way to her car, before sending a text to Tim letting him know that she’d be at his house soon. She tossed her phone in her bag and slowly pulled out of the parking garage, trying not to let Lopez’s words rattle her. It wasn’t any of her business who she chose to date or spend her time with. As she pulled up to Tim’s apartment she slowly let out a breath, trying to get her mind off work. She grabbed her bag and made her way to Tim’s, letting herself in with a spare he had given her over dinner a few weeks ago. 

As she crept into the living room she rose an eyebrow at the Dodgers game before she smiled softly at Tim, sprawled out on the couch, sleeping soundly. She sighed, taking in his usually rough features, softened in sleep. As she ran her hand through his longer hair, she knew that she couldn’t give up what she had with him; she was too emotionally attached, in too deep, and recklessly in love with him. She was caught up in her thoughts when Tim opened his eyes and gently cupped her jaw. 

His voice soft and heavy with sleep, “Hey, Luce,” he glanced around the dark room and slowly rose up to check the time, but stopped when his side exploded with fire, “what time is it?”

“Just after eight o’ clock; it was a longer shift today.”

Tim nodded as he moved a bit to give Lucy room to come sit by him. He smiled as she gently laid down next to him, careful not to jostle him. As he wrapped his arms around her from behind, he kissed her forehead gently, never wanting to move from the spot he found himself in. He relaxed as he listened to Lucy’s breathing and soon found himself drifting off to sleep. 

Lucy breathed slowly and closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of Tim’s arms around her. Laying wrapped up in his embrace cemented her decision of their future from her eyes: she wouldn’t let him go and they’d figure out the rest as it came. And really, that’s all she could hope for.


End file.
